


Sunlight in Winter

by setepenre_set



Series: Kiss Me [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set
Summary: Winter is always hard for Megamind. Roxanne does what she can to help.





	Sunlight in Winter

the sky is winter-white again and megamind feels the cold as an ache in his bones.

which is ridiculous and definitely psychosomatic; roxanne’s apartment is very warm. he stays in bed all day anyway, though, huddled in blankets, staring blankly at the wall. 

minion is with wayne today; they went ice skating again. megamind had liked ice skating, when they’d all gone together before. they’d invited him to go along again, but he hadn’t been able to summon any interest.

megamind manages to drag himself out of bed before roxanne gets home from work. he’s sitting at the kitchen counter when she walks in, still in his pajamas. she’s later than he expected, and she has a shopping bag over one of her arms. he notices these things dully.

“hey sweetheart,” roxanne says, her voice soft. 

she puts the bags down and moves towards him, puts her hand on his chest, leans in as if to kiss him. megamind can’t bring himself to tip his head up enough to let her.

(he’s so entirely useless and ridiculous and a waste of space he doesn’t deserve to be kissed)

roxanne steps away after a moment, without kissing him, taking her hand from his chest. megamind feels colder than ever.

“I brought you something,” roxanne says, opening her shopping bag, taking out a box.

megamind watches with faint, distant interest as she opens the box, takes out a sort of white plastic orb on a metal base, and plugs it into the wall near his elbow.

it lights up, a soft, golden glow, and it’s not just bright, it’s--

warm.

megamind makes a soft noise and closes his eyes, leans closer to the lamp. eventually he crosses his arms on the countertop, leans his head on his arms.

he hears roxanne begin to move around the kitchen after a few minutes, the sound of pots on the stove, the burners clicking on.

the noise is oddly reassuring, and he finds himself lulled into almost-sleep.

The sound of something being placed on the counter near his elbow makes him open his eyes. It’s a bowl of soup, chicken noodle, by the smell. To his surprise, he finds that he is hungry.

Megamind sits up, blinking, and stretches his arms over his head. He feels--

\--He feels warm and awake for the first time in days. Like he’s just beginning to recover from a long illness.

“What is that?” he asks, gesturing at the globe.

“A sun lamp,” Roxanne says, putting a second bowl of soup down and sitting beside him at the counter. “I thought it might make you feel a little better.”

Megamind looks at her. Tears are trying to rise in his eyes; he blinks them away.

“Have I ever mentioned,” he says, and there’s a little catch in his voice, he can hear it, “how very fantastic you are, Roxanne?”

She smiles at him, her eyes soft, and she reaches out to rest her hand on his knee, and this time when she leans forward to kiss him, he tips his head up for her and kisses her back.


End file.
